Dodatek:Solucja do Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky/Rozdział 1
Whoa! :Wh-wh-whoa...! :Are...Are you OK?! :No! Don't let go! :Just a little longer...Come on! Hang on! :N-n-no! I can't...hold on...! :Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Plaża Gra zacznie się od czarnego ekranu i rozmowy między dwoma osobami, która brzmi jakby mieli kłopoty podczas burzy. Potem zauważysz burzliwe morze, a następnie pojawi się twój Pokémon starter, prawie nieprzytomny na plaży. Następnie ekran ukaże twojego partnera. Chce wejść do budynku Gildii, lecz kiedy zbiera się na odwagę żeby stanąć na kracie, to wówczas straży go system ochrony na odciski stóp. Załamany brakiem odwagi, partner wyciąga swój osobisty skarb, po czym odchodzi. Jednakże jest nieświadomy tego, iż i , którzy podsłuchiwali go w ukryciu, decydują się ograbić twojego partnera z jego skarbu! Ponownie widzimy plażę, na którą przyszedł twój partner. Podziwia scenerię utworzoną z zachodu słońca oraz puszczanych bąbelków , lecz potem zauważa ciebie nieprzytomnego. Szybko biegnie do ciebie i budzi cię. Z rozmowy wynika, że jesteś człowiekiem, ale w nieznany sposób zmieniłeś się w Pokémona! Jedyne, co pamiętasz, to własne imię oraz świadomość, iż byłeś człowiekiem. Tutaj będziesz musiał napisać, jak się nazywasz. Po krótkiej rozmowie nieoczekiwanie twój partner zostaje napadnięty przez Zubata i Koffinga, którzy kradną jego skarb i uciekają do pobliskiej jaskini. Ze względu na swój brak odwagi, twój partner nie da rady w pojedynkę ich dogonić, więc prosi cię o wsparcie. Jaskinia przy Plaży * Liczba poziomów: 4 + Jama Jaskini przy Plaży (Niższe 5 piętro) * Dominujący typ: Napotkane Pokémony (Ruchy: Drapanie i Utwardzenie) (Ruchy: Rzut Błotem i Zabłocenie) (Ruchy: Pchnięcie i Utwardzenie) (Ruchy: Pchnięcie i Wycofanie) |- | colspan="5" align="center" style="color:#FFFFFF" | Drużyna Czaszki (Ruchy: Pchnięcie i Trujący Gaz) (Ruchy: Wyssanie Życia i Łypanie) Jaskinię przy Plaży można potraktować jako jaskinię-samouczek, w której będą wyjaśniane takie rzeczy jak poruszanie się czy atakowanie. Po za zestawem ruchów typowych dla danego Pokémona jest też nieskończony ruch pozbawiony typu pozwalający na atakowanie. Na razie możesz trzymać tylko jeden przedmiot, ale jeśli nie jesteś pewien swoich umiejętności, to najlepiej się tu przyda Oran Jagoda; w innym przypadku pomocny okaże się lub , które mogą kolejno zadawać obrażenia lub uśpić wroga. W tej jaskini można napotkać kilka ch typów. Koniecznie próbuj unikać używania ch typów na tutejsze Pokémony. Tutaj dobrze się spiszą i Pokémony. Ta jaskinia składa się z czterech pięter oraz jamy. Kiedy dotrzesz na sam koniec jaskini, znajdziesz Zubata i Koffinga. Twój partner zażąda zwrotu skarbu, jednakże duet nie zamierza tak łatwo odpuścić. Więc dlatego lepiej zastosować plan B - odebrać skarb siłą. W walce przeciwko Zubatowi i Koffingowi, będzie mieć największą przewagę, stosując Elektryczne ruchy, na które Zubat jest podatny. Jednakże Trawiaste typy będą mieć w tym starciu kłopot, szczególnie iż Zubat i Koffing są typu . Jeśli masz Pikachu, niech on najpierw skupi się na Zubacie, podczas gdy drugi obierze za cel Koffinga. Warto zauważyć, że Zubat używa , ruch absorbujący HP przeciwnika, więc Zubat musi być pierwszy pokonany, a potem zajmij się Koffingiem. Z powrotem na plażę Po pokonaniu trującego duetu, Zubat i Koffing uciekają z jaskini, zostawiając za sobą skarb twojego partnera. Na zewnątrz twój partner wyjaśnia ci o swoim skarbie, jakim jest tajemniczy kamień z osobliwym wzorem; postanowił zostać odkrywcą w lokalnej gildii w celu odkrycia tajemnicy leżącej w kamieniu, lecz brak odwagi aby wejść do budynku gildii uniemożliwia mu to. Twój partner wtedy pyta cię, czy nie chciałbyś utworzyć z nim grupę odkrywczą. Odpowiedź "nie" doprowadzi cię do niczego, więc zgódź na prośbę partnera. S01